realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Faranth
The Faranth are a fallen race that once held an empire build on slavery. With the power of mythic artifacts called, “slave stones”, they could amass an army in near days. Wanderers and adventurers were often common targets. Ultimately, their plans eventually failed by the hands of brave warriors. By the powers of ancient magic, they were forced to dwell beneath the frozen depths of Irrisen… That is until a wealthy owner of a Ustalav sanitarium stumbled upon their frozen resting place. Months after his disappearance, inmates in his asylum; as well as locals from nearby communities of Irrisen, began to vanish. None truly know why… and those that do are too mad to give a coherent answer! Faranth CR 2 XP 600 LE Large Aberration Init +4; Senses Darkvision 60ft; Perception +10 ——————————————— DEFENSE ——————————————— AC 14, touch 9, flat-footed 14 (-1 size, +5 natural) hp 20 (3d8+6) Fort +3, Ref +1, Will +7 ——————————————— OFFENSE ——————————————— Speed 30 ft. Melee 2 claws +4 (1d6+3) ; tentacles +6 (1d3 plus Grab) Space 10 ft.; Reach 10 ft. Special Attacks Grab (tentacles) ——————————————— STATISTICS ——————————————— Str 16, Dex 11, Con 14, Int 20, Wis 14, Cha 10 Base Atk +2; CMB +6 (+10 grapple); CMD 16 Feats Alertness, Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Multiattack, Power Attack Skills: Climb +9, Craft (choose One) +3, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +8, Knowledge (engineering) +8, Knowledge (nature) +8, Knowledge (planes) +11, Perception +10, Sense Motive +7, Stealth +6 Languages Common SQ Aberration Traits ——————————————— SPECIAL ABILITIES ——————————————— Grab (Ex) If a Faranth hits with its tentacles attack(s), it deals normal damage and attempts to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Grab can only be used against targets of a size Large or smaller. The Faranth has the option to conduct the grapple normally, or simply to use the part of its body it used in the grab to hold the opponent. If it chooses to do the latter, it takes a –20 penalty on its CMB check to make and maintain the grapple, but does not gain the grappled condition itself. A successful hold does not deal any extra damage unless the creature also has the constrict special attack. If the creature does not constrict, each successful grapple check it makes during successive rounds automatically deals the damage indicated for the attack that established the hold. Otherwise, it deals constriction damage as well (the amount is given in the creature’s descriptive text). Creatures with grab receive a +4 bonus on combat maneuver checks made to start and maintain a grapple. Aberration Traits An aberration has a bizarre anatomy, strange abilities, an alien mindset, or any combination of the three. -Darkvision 60 feet. -Aberrations breathe, eat, and sleep. ——————————————————————————————— The Slave Stone – Minor Artifact HP 80; Hardness 8 14 AC; 10 Touch; 14 Flat-footed Immunities Fire, Cold, Electricity, Weapons NOT made of metal or stone (Wooden weapons shatter and break if used) Aura – 20ft. Suggestion Spell (DC 17) Slavery (Su) Subjects who fail a (DC 17) Will Save against Suggestion Spell are compelled to approach and touch it. If they touch the time, they are under effect of a modified charm monster spell. As long as the stone is active, the target is under effect of the spell, no saving through. Demand Protection (Ex) When the Slave Stone is attacked, all charmed creatures flock to its aid. Faranth will also come to its aid. Explosive Shatter When reduced to 0 HP, it will shatter into sharp shards in all directions. PCs within 30 feet must make a Reflex Save (DC 14) or take 2d4 damage. Destroying the Slave Stone stops any charm effects caused by it. Category:Aberrations